narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ziruimaru Kyoukan
Ziruimaru Kyoukan (きょうかんじるいまる, Kyoukan Ziruimaru) Is the founder of The Hidden Blast Village. He is a protagonist of "The Kyoukan Story" and the father of Ishonaki Kyoukan, Nyokamaru Kyoukan, and Kamari Kyoukan, the prior being his first born and present heir to the title Bakukage. Background Ziruimaru was born to an unknown family in the Land of Sound. He was raised in the Hidden Sound Village as an only child and was always on very ill terms with his father. His father was extremely loyal to Orochimaru and often spoke of him in the highest regard. But Ziruimaru disagreed with Orochimaru's plan to conquer other lands and often spoke out against his father about this. He would often pick fights with other Genin he trained with and yell at the teacher about how Orochimaru's teachings were foolish. He grew more and more rebellious until he released all his hatred toward the Hidden Sound's teachings in a direct opposition of their element, silenced attacks. The other childeren thought he was foolish for not being able to conjure up a sound attack, but the teachers knew exactly what hhe meant by it. He grew up with no training after the incident and was forced to train himself. Eventually he married a young girl named Kamahari who took pity on him for having no friends and he told her of his beliefs. She agreed with him and proposed an idea. That they run away to the far reaches of the Land of Sound and hide. They ran away with their son Ishonaki, who was only three. During the journey Kamahari became pregnant and they temporarily settled in a small valley. She gave birth to twins and named the boy Nyokamaru and the girl Kamari, after her mother. After this she became very weak and had to be carried on a donkey the rest of the journey. They finally settled in a valley between two mountains. The mountains siphoned the thunder from a perpetual storm obove the mountains into a deafening roar. Ziruimaru knew that the ultimate way to teach his childeren to scilence thunder would be to force them to. But the joy was short lived for Kamahari passed away just before the twins' third birthday. Ziruimaru now lives alone with his three childeren in the valley which he named Shougekigakure, the Village Hidden in the Blast. Personality Ziruimaru is a strong spirited man who is always confident when going into a fight. He believes that a shinobi's greatest weakness is the fear of defeat but teaches not to forget wisdom when seeking courage. He is brave and has grown wiser as he has aged but the loss of his wife has visibly taken away from the light-heartedness he once had. Appearance Ziruimaru has spikey bright red hair that is held up in the back above his headband. He has light skin and grey eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket with the symbol of Otogakure on the back, which he crossed out in red paint. He wore a black short sleeved shirt beneath his jacket and black pants. He usually wore arm and leg wrappings that were dark grey and wore a black head band with the symbol of Shougekigakure on a metalic plate. He now wears a white robe and a Kage's hat bearing the character of the land of sound. Abilities Taijutsu* Ziruimaru trained especially hard in taijutsu so he could complete all the academy assignments using it instead of sound jutsu. Ninjutsu* Ziruimaru has been known to use many of the sound jutsu but in a silenced form which he developed during his child hood to irritate his academy teachers. Genjutsu* Ziruimaru does not know any genjutsu techniques. This is because his teachers never taught him any genjutsu techniques because of his distain toward them and the Village Hidden in the Sound. They knew he was powerful and believed genjutsu was to potent a skill for such a crafty student. Quotes* Category:CharactersCategory:NinjaCategory:Kyoukan Clan